Impressionable
by Drarryprincess
Summary: After an unfortunate event in potions class, Harry and Draco are reverted to the infant states. What happens when it's not the Order who raises them?
1. Prologue

Lord Voldemort stormed through the hallway, casting wordless Crusios at the death eaters that he passed. He walked into his chambers and slammed the heavy wooden doors behind him.

"_Nagini! "_

"_Yesss, my lord?"_

"_Find Severus, __**now**__"_

The large snake slithered out of the room and through the house while Voldemort continued to fume, pacing back and forth in his chambers. Within minutes, one of the oak doors opened and Snape stepped through gingerly followed by Nagini.

"You called for me my lord?"

"I have an _errand_ for you Severus," the Dark Lord spat, "The prophesy was an elaborate hoax constructed by the old fool. I think it's time we take away his pawn."


	2. Chapter 1

Harry frowned as he walked into Snape's classroom. Instead of the usual arrangement of stools in pairs, they were set up in individual work stations. The room had been expanded to allow almost 5 feet between each cauldron.

"Look at the ingredients," Neville whispered into Harry's ear when he came into the room.

"What…?"

Harry's confused frown deepened as he looked at them. They were precut and sorted into little prep bowls. Snape never bought pre-cut ingredients for them. He said they would become "more of an inept adult than you're already destined to be" if they didn't learn to prepare the materials themselves.

"If you would stop gawking Potter, I'll explain."

Harry promptly turned beet red and shut his mouth. He tried to sit in the nearest cha- "Potter! Did I give you permission to sit? 10 points from Gryffindor. I'm assigning seating."

* * *

Snape growled to himself. He had not put all the effort into hiding extra ingredients in Potter's prep bowls to have another student fall victim to the potion. It had taken far too much planning: finding a useless combination of ingredients, finding a way to make the useless potion perform the required results with only the addition of other ingredients, no extra steps. He wasn't about to let Potter blow it.

"Potter! Did I give you permission to sit? 10 points from Gryffindor. I'm assigning seating. From left to right, Weasley, Granger…" As he listed off their name, each student moved to their assigned station. "…Malfoy, Potter."

* * *

Harry groaned as he heard who he was sitting next to. 'At least we have a few feet between us,' he thought while he made his way to his cauldron. He was in no mood to deal with Malfoy. Dumbledore had called a meeting with him the night before, trying to convince him to search for some horcrux or another. Harry had feigned ill. He had no desire to be in that awful man's presence ever since his withholding of information had caused Sirius's death. Harry didn't blame himself. He didn't really blame Bellatrix either; she was insane after all. Dumbledore was the one at fault. If he had been forthcoming and honest Sirius would still be here right now.

As the chalk Snape had enchanted finished writing, he spoke, "I requested prepared ingridients for you imbeciles because the potion takes almost an hour to brew. We don't have time for you to try to figure out how to use a knife." Draco smirked and Harry began to brew. He tipped the mandrake roots and the ginger into the cauldron of bubbling water. He poured in the bowl of cloves and the potion began to emit a light purple smoke, just as the board instructed. He began stirring.

* * *

Fifty minutes into the process, a crumpled up piece of paper flew onto Harry's desk. His head shot up and he looked around, searching for the source of the note. When they made eye contact, the corners of Malfoy's mouth twitched upwards and he inclined his head towards the note.

Harry hesitantly unfolded the note. As he read it, his face coloured. A stick-figure Harry was depicted falling head first into his cauldron, much like the note Draco once sent with Harry on his broom. The figure climbed out drenched and dripped unhappily for a moment before repeating. Harry glared up and Malfoy to see him working innocently. He growled.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered harshly across the room, "This isn't the place!"

He reluctantly returned to his potion. It would be done in less than five minutes. He just had to let it simmer before adding the final ingredient and letting it sit. That left him _just_ enough time to send Malfoy a little note in return.

He quickly ripped the corner off a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note

_You like the thought of me wet and dripping Malfoy?_

Harry folded it and sent it hovering over to Malfoy. He looked a little surprised to have received a result but went to read it none the less. As he opened it, Harry poured in the last ingredient, crushed oak bark.

'Just has to sit for thirty seconds.' Harry smiled to himself; he hadn't ruined this potion.

There was a strange prickling sensation on the back of his neck, as though someone were glaring at him. He turned just in time to be hit head-on with an armful of angry Draco Malfoy. Harry staggered backwards into the desk as Draco attacked him, knocking the cauldron over both of them.

The classroom erupted in a flash of white light. All eyes were drawn to the center of the room, where in an softly glowing orb, two figures of shining light, so bright that one had to shield one's eyes to watch, were forming, hand-in-hand.

As the light died away, the class crowded forward to find two infants, no more than a year old, cuddled against each other.

* * *

Review, pretty please 3


	3. Chapter 2

Snape was panicking. This wasn't meant to happen. The potion was meant to finish sitting, explode, and force Harry to regress until he no longer existed. It would have been the perfect murder. To the ministry, it would have seemed like a potions accident caused by Potter's abysmal skills.

Instead, his daft godson had to attack the boy and tip the potion on them before it was ready. It just reverted both boys back to their infant forms. Thank God Draco hadn't struck out a few seconds later; he might have gotten caught in the explosion and been killed too. But all the same, he was fuming. His Lord was going to be furious.

"Back off!" he shouted at his class, huddled around the terrified, bawling infants on the floor.

They parted and he pushed his way through.

'Shit. What am I meant to do with two infants?'

He gathered them into his arms, swaddled in their robes and looked at them in shock. No longer was there a pale, blond boy and a tan brunette; instead, two identical, tan blondes were cradled against his chest.

They settled down as soon as they were off the floor and comfortably in his arms. Snape rushed through the classroom and into his office where he laid both infants on the table. He took the tie from the pile of clothing surrounding each boy and tied it around each baby's waist, so that he would be able to differentiate between the two.

Snape had a split second decision to make. He stared at the babies for a moment before picking them up and stepping into the floo. This was better, not only for him, but for them too. Anything was better than being an infant in the manipulative care of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Voldemort stared at the man in front of him. How had he managed to botch his mission so badly? The only reason he let him live was because of his value as a spy; that and the fact that he had brought him a defenseless Potter.

Speaking of Potter, he wasn't sure that he wanted to kill him anymore. After all, he didn't hate this baby. He hated the man who let Dumbledore manipulate him and if Snape was right, he wasn't allowing himself to be manipulated to such a great extent anymore anyway.

Perhaps there was another option. What was he to do with Lucius's boy anyway, after the fool had gotten himself locked in Azkaban? He needed the Malfoy's wealth. It wouldn't do to have the family turn against him.

He would keep them then. Oh, this would be fun. Turning Dumbledore's pawn into his enemy is so much better than simply killing him. His death would bolster the light's spirit; his betrayal, however…

"Bring them in."

Snape looked up shocked.

"My Lord?"

"Are you deaf, Severus? Bring. Them. In." he said as he shot a look at Bellatrix. He didn't like to make her do small jobs like this. He normally reserved them for Wormtail, but it wouldn't do to have him touching the children he planned to keep. He never had an heir. This could be almost…nice.

Bellatrix returned through the double oak doors with an infant balanced on each hip. Voldemort's eyes flashed and he turned his glare on Severus.

"Explain yourself! These brats look nothing like Malfoy and Potter!"

"My Lord! I don't know what happened. I have not have time to really think about it. I have only a theory."

"Share it Snape, or you won't live to see your "godson" grown again."

Snape eyes widened and he quickly tried to organize his scraps of reasons in his mind.

"I think that perhaps, as the potion didn't sit long enough, the ginger may have retained its resurrecting powers. The boys may have indeed been regressed out of existence by the potion but then brought back to life. They were touching at the moment of their 'reconception'. There was a flash of white light; I think it may have been the magic involved in the bonding of not only their DNA, but of their magical core ad their very souls. They developed to this age touching also. They may be, in effect, identical twins. Notice that although they have Potter's skin tone, they have Draco's hair and eyes."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, taking in the "twins'" appearance.

'Twins. I have twins.' He felt almost paternal as he imagined the combined power of his new sons.

"Leave us!"

The death eaters cleared the hall. Bellatrix handed Harry and Draco off to Snape before turning and following the rest of the cloaked men out. Once they had left, Voldemort waved his wand in their direction and mumbled a spell.

"Bring them to me."

"My Lord?" Snape questioned, but did as he was bid.

"I have altered all of their memories. They will believe that the boys are mine. If you tell anyone, I will ensure that you die slowly by my own hand."

Severus swallowed loudly and nodded.

"I will name them and then you will do me a great service. The potion you developed, I want not only hair from my youth in it, but hair from them. Make me look like their father."

"You actually plan to raise them?"

"Yes, Severus. You will also brew a potion to counter Harry's. I will blood adopt them and raise them but there is no need for them to take 16 years to return to their normal state."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Leave us."

Severus bowed and backed out, relieved to have been spared his life. He smiled as he closed the door behind him. To be raised by the Dark Lord… Severus knew his Lord. Harry and Draco would be terribly spoiled and wonderfully powerful.

* * *

The Dark Lord looked down at the two infants on his lap. They were a beautiful pair. They'd be absolute Adonises when they grew up.

He looked at the boy in the red and gold tie first.

"You shall be called Avery, my first born."

He turned to the boy in the silver and green tie on his other knee.

"And you shall be known as Rowan, my little one."

He looked between them. They still had linked hands, as though they couldn't bear to be separated, even by a few inches.

"Avery Riddle and Rowan Riddle… You're perfect."

They cooed up at him and as Rowan cuddled up to his chest, Avery spoke, "Da?"

And then, for the first time in years, the Dark Lord did not merely smirk; he truly smiled.


End file.
